


The Gay Disaster Support Group

by thatasianpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Platonic Relationships, Precious Yamaguchi, Romantic Fluff, They Are All Gay Disasters, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Yachi Hitoka friendship, but you can have some asanoya...as a treat, hinata does not understand crushes, karasuno are idiots, mainly tsukiyama and kiyoyachi, nishinoya is slightly sad but dw asahi's got him, nishinoya yuu also needs a hug, oblivious karasuno, platonic yamayachi, yachi is babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatasianpotato/pseuds/thatasianpotato
Summary: Everyone at Karasuno was sure that Yamaguchi and Yachi were dating. They didn’t know how it happened, exactly, but they were sure of it. In reality, they had something much, much different: They were being gay disasters together.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	The Gay Disaster Support Group

Everyone at Karasuno was sure that Yamaguchi and Yachi were dating. They didn’t know how it happened, exactly, but they were sure of it. They noticed how the two started sitting closer to each other during club meetings and breaks during practice. The hidden giggles and whispered inside jokes. The hanging out during lunchtime and after class. The club’s two most quiet and shyest members had seemed to find a home in each other; a blissful bubble that none of the team was a part of. They seemed to spend even more time together than with their respective best friends.

The rest of the team had actually tried asking Tsukki and Kiyoko, but they just shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. As obvious as Yamaguchi and Yachi were, they apparently had not decided to tell even their closest confidants about it. Though even if it wasn’t something they had formally announced to the team, it became an unspoken truth that everyone accepted, even with Coach Ukai and their adviser Takeda, who smiled and shook their heads at the young love that was unfolding right before their very eyes.

In reality, they had something much, much different: They were being gay disasters together. Though the team was right about one thing, it was indeed something sudden and unexpected. The two had intended to keep their queer chaotic energy to themselves, but they should’ve expected that all that energy couldn’t be kept inside for long. 

It started one rainy afternoon. Yamaguchi and Yachi were both about to head home after practice when they realized how hard it was raining. With the harsh winds, deafening thunder, and aggressively hard raindrops, they both concluded that staying in the gym and waiting for the storm to calm was the only option to ensure they actually made it home all in one piece.

The two decided to sit next to each other at the other side of the court, as far away as possible from Kageyama and Hinata, who were, of course, still practicing even when almost everyone else was gone. It’s not that they had a problem with the lovable dorks, but it was the end of the week and they did not have the energy to keep up with their stamina and constant bickering.

Instead, the pair decided to pass the time and distract themselves from the frightening thunder by watching a movie that Yachi had luckily downloaded on her phone. It was a typical rom-com, but it was cheesy and hilarious enough to take their attention away from the storm. And even more interestingly to the pair, the movie had cast some pretty attractive people for the main leads. Though the plot was typical, the two couldn’t pry their eyes away as they watched the leads go through crazy shenanigans to hide their feelings for each other and then eventually try to win each other over.  
  
Yachi was so engrossed by the girl, staring so intently that she didn’t even realize she had accidentally mumbled “She’s so pretty.” until Yamaguchi had turned to look at her and let out a “Hmm?”

When Yachi did come to her senses, her eyes immediately widened and her face had gone furiously red. “I-I meant that in an uh I want to be like her way, n-not in like a weird- Ugh!” She had given up on trying to reason out and instead started to cover her face with her hands.  
“H-hey,” Yamaguchi said as he tentatively let his hand rest on her shoulder. “Really, Yachi, it’s fine.”

Yachi tried her best to calm her breathing. “I’m s-sorry it’s just that..”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with,” Yamaguchi said in a gentle tone.

Yachi took a deep breath and finally faced him. “I’ve just never told anyone I like girls,” she let out, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m just scared that...that…”  
Yamaguchi gave her a big smile. “Don’t worry. I support you, Yachi. If it makes you feel better, I’m bisexual. I’ve never told anyone either, until you, though I think it’s pretty obvious by the way I was watching the two main leads.” He let out a little laugh after that, which brought Yachi to laughter as well.

After that day they just ended up becoming a support system for each other. Being able to tell someone else about what they were feeling was a breath of fresh air they didn’t know they needed. They helped each other work out feelings for classmates, covered up for each other in cases when they accidentally said anything that might lead people to suspect their sexuality and gushed to each other about their current crushes. With them keeping it in for so long, they had a lot to talk about, so they ended up hanging out more than they had initially anticipated. They also had intended to tell the team; they were sure coming out wasn’t going to end in anything bad, except for the fact that their current crushes were _part of the team._

“Did you see Kiyoko yesterday?” Yachi said excitedly in between bites of food. “Gosh she was just writing down notes for the team but she looked so cute!”  
“Ah, so that’s why you could barely help me with picking up the dropped volleyballs yesterday. You were probably too busy daydreaming about getting a love letter with her handwriting, weren’t you?” He lightly teased.   
“Ah! Don’t say things like that, Yama! You’re supposed to be helping me process being a disaster gay, not make me into an even bigger one!” She let out in a whisper-shout.   
All Yamaguchi could do was let out a sly smirk as he watched how quickly her face reddened.   
“Well, it’s not like I was the only one!” She fired back after a while. “You were totally ogling at Tsukki when he was practicing his blocks yesterday!”   
Yamaguchi’s smirk instantly slid off his face and he quickly turned into a stuttering mess, which made it Yachi’s turn to laugh.   
Eventually, Yamaguchi calmed down and then sighed. “Man...we’re really whipped for them, huh?”   
“Yeah…”   
“Wait...whipped for _them?_ So you guys aren’t dating?!” A voice interrupted, causing both of them to jump from their seats.   
  
They both looked up to find a confused looking Hinata holding up his finished lunch tray. They shared a look, trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, they both sighed. This wasn’t how they would have planned it, but they figured there was no use trying to get out of it when he had already heard that part of the conversation.   
  
“Uh, yeah…” Yamaguchi started.

“We were never dating, though we didn’t say anything when the team started assuming since it was easier that way.”  
Suddenly Hinata’s confused look was replaced with sparkling eyes. “Oh! So who are they, huh? Who are your crushes?”

They both assumed Hinata wouldn’t stop nagging them about this, so they once again hung their heads in defeat and let the truth out.  
“I like Kiyoko…” Yachi mumbled out, unable to look at Hinata as the blush returned to her cheeks.   
“And I have a crush on Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, his voice a little more wobbly than usual.

“Oh!” Hinata’s eyes widened even more. “Then why don’t you tell them? If you really like them so much, why make the team think you were dating each other?”  
“Hinata! Keep your voice down!” Yachi let out, eyes worriedly sweeping the cafeteria in fear of more of their teammates suddenly appearing.   
Yamaguchi chimed in “It’s not that easy! We would need to really prepare for it and it might be weird since they’re our best friends, you know?”   
Hinata tilted his head. “Hmm...I guess, but I still think if you like them as much as you say you do, it’s worth going for it.”   
Yamaguchi and Yachi shared another look.   
“Maybe we will someday..” Yachi said under her breath.   
“But you have to let us do it on our own time, Hinata,” Yamaguchi said. “If you even try to say anything to anyone on the team, I’ll tell Kageyama you stare at him with heart eyes during practice.”   
“HUH WHAT?!”

**\---**

It had taken a lot of effort. The Gay Disaster Support Group had to meet even more frequently than usual (now sometimes including random pop-ups of Hinata as he quickly realized his crush on Kageyama after his conversation with them). Meetings were messy and even more chaotic. Multiple plans of how to confess thrown around and later scrapped, many moments of Hinata raising his hands up and saying “Why don’t we just tell them right now?!”, and many, many panicked moments.  
  
Eventually, Yamaguchi and Yachi were able to get enough courage to come out to the team during a team bonding session. They had decided to do it together as a way of supporting each other. They were met with absolute warmth from everyone. Kiyoko threw a soft smile their way and it took everything in her, and Yamaguchi’s hand on her back, to avoid passing out then and there. Even Tsukki seemed less detached from the group and later on approached Yamaguchi. He offered him an earbud and they sat together listening to a playlist Tsukki had just made. Yamaguchi’s heartbeat was almost louder than the music, but he still cherished it. There was also a brief commotion with Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya as the latter were somewhat upset that Hinata had somehow managed to know about Yamaguchi and Yachi before anyone else on the team. It was quickly sorted out by Daichi and Sugawara though.   
  
The confessions happened separately, as the two decided that was something that they both needed to face on their own. Now the Gay Disaster Support Group met almost everyday. With the two now having even more to gush about with their relationships. Though meetings had to be cut much shorter now, as Tsukki and Kiyoko were constantly demanding that they needed attention from their partner and that they “shouldn’t even be talking about them like when they’re not there in the first place.” A compromise was made, but truthfully they weren’t meetings anymore, they were essentially just double dates.   
  


**\---**

**BONUS**

  
  
“Noya?” Asahi questioned as he noticed him behind the gym.   
“Oh! Asahi don’t mind me I’m just…” he trailed off. Asahi knit his eyebrows together, this was not the energetic Nishinoya Yuu he had come to know.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, slowly approaching him.   
Nishinoya looked at him for a long time, deliberating what he should tell him. Finally, his shoulder slumped and he spoke. “God, I’m gonna sound like an absolute dick but...I also had a crush on Kiyoko.”   
Asahi wasn’t surprised by that, it was pretty obvious, but he decided not to bring that up.   
“And I’m happy for her, you know, and Yachi too but it just really makes me sad that she wasn’t the one, I guess.”   
Asahi slid down to sit with Nishinoya. “Well I’m not Kiyoko, but I can stay with you for now--Ah! That is if you want me to. I could also leave if you want to be alone.”   
Nishinoya stared into his eyes, and though they were sad, they also held something else Asahi couldn’t really decipher. “No, it’s fine, you can stay.”   
And so he did.   
The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon sitting against the wall of the gym. Not even talking or looking at each other, just breathing and being there. They watched the sunset together.   
Asahi had never felt so at ease, except for the slight flutter in his chest that would sometimes appear when he would sneak glances at Nishinoya.   
But the other boy didn’t need to know about that. Or at least, not just yet, when he’s still thinking about Kiyoko. But for once, Asahi felt a flicker of hope and a surge of determination.   
As he continued to sit with Nishinoya, he made a mental note to himself to ask Yamaguchi and Yachi if there were any openings in the Gay Disaster Support Group.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo :DD  
> this was just a really quick thing i wrote in like a day based on some tweets and a conversation with my friend  
> hope u enjoy !!
> 
> ♥ beeee / thatasianpotato


End file.
